1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a keyswitch assembly and a keyboard, and more particularly, to a keyswitch assembly utilizing the magnetic attraction force as restoration driving force for the keycap.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Other than the mobile devices with touch panel input apparatus, to many electronic devices the keyboard still is an indispensable apparatus. But due to the need for ultra thin notebook computers, keyboard on the ultra thin notebook computers needs to be as thin as possible.
The conventional keyswitch assembly typically has an elastic element, such as the rubber dome, which provides a driving force resuming the keycap to its initial state as an applied force on keyswitch is released. However, the conventional elastic element has a minimum height for operation which requires a height for the keyswitch assembly to accommodate the elastic element. In other words, the size of conventional keyswitch assembly can not be reduced further due to the existence of the elastic element.
The keyswitch having magnetic elements has been used in the production of keyswitch assembly, and the related technologies can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,148.
One of the objectives of the invention is the reduction of overall height of keyswitch and the keyboard.
The technical issue to be tackled is achieved by providing a keyswitch assembly employing magnetic attraction force as driving force for the keycap to restore to its initial state by the invention.